Drinking Games
by dolcegrazia
Summary: Liquid courage and quarters are just part of this very interesting night. Chuck/Sarah


**Author's Note**- This little one-shot came about when the CS thread on FanForum got a little funny with alcohol. I started the story about 5 or so months ago, but like with Accidental Family, I haven't had much time or inspiration to work on it. Thanks to Diana (ILU!), I've pretty much been forced to finish this one-shot. I hope you enjoy it! It's a smidgen OOC, but I think it could give you a little glimpse into what their lives are like when there's no mission or any danger lingering.

Please read and review! It'd be much appreciated.

-xx-

The rain's been coming down for four days straight and it's put Sarah into a funk like no other. It's been three weeks since Chuck completed his spy training and Sarah still has no idea whether or not she's happy about it. It means that he's changed. It means she'll probably have to go back to DC soon. It means that she should probably admit her true feelings for Chuck…to him, to herself.

There are 4 things in the small refrigerator in her hotel room right now- water, yogurt, a bottle of Grey Goose and a bottle of Captain Morgan.

Sarah's never been one to get drunk. Hell, she's never really been one to drink alcohol at all.

But every time she has been drunk, being honest came disturbingly easy to her. "Liquid courage", if you will. And she really needed some of that right now.

She grabs a tumbler from a cabinet (_Since when do I have tumblers?_ She thinks) and then pulls the fridge open. Vodka or rum? She closes her eyes and points. Vodka it is! She grabs it and realizes that she has nothing to mix it with. _The straighter, the better!_ She'd need all the alcohol she can get to muster up the courage to talk to Chuck.

She pours herself half a cup of the clear alcohol and stares at it for a few beats, moving the cup around, watching it intently in case it jumps out at her. Finally, without another thought, she puts the drink to her lip and sips…and then drinks…and then it's all gone. It's amazing how quickly the fuzzy feeling can set in.

She considers alternating between the alcohol and water but thinks better of it. Drunk is the goal tonight. Become someone else.

Her phone rings on her bed and she attempts to get up off the floor to get it. She stumbles and internally scolds herself for being such a lightweight.

Chuck's goofy face stares back at her from her phone's screen and she laughs.

"Hello?" Sarah says as she answers the call.

"Sarah! Hi", Chuck replies.

"You sound surprised. Who else would it be?"

"Good point. I have no idea. What are you up to?"

"Um, absolutely nothing", Sarah lies. She walks back over to the fridge, grabs the bottle of vodka and the cup and sits down on her bed.

"Morgan and I are playing Quarters."

"You're playing with quarters?" Sarah asks. See, she never drinks.

"Nooo, no. Sarah. It's a drinking game. Don't tell me you've never played Quarters?" Chuck asks. His voice is slurring.

"I've been a member of the CIA since I was 18. Do you think we sit around and play drinking games?"

"Another good point. Do you want to come over?"

Did she? Could she? She stares at the vodka sitting next to her…it beats drinking alone. And maybe it could be fun.

"Um, yeah…that sounds like fun. I'll call a cab and be over soon."

"Don't you have your own car?"

Sarah laughs. "Yeah, but I just chugged a cup of vodka."

"Ohh…"

"See you in twenty?"

"Me and Morgan and our quarters will be here", Chuck replies. He's had way more to drink than Sarah has tonight, that's for certain.

-xx-

By the time Sarah rings the doorbell of Chuck's apartment, he and Morgan have moved from Quarters to a rather pitiful game of flip cup. Not exactly a game to be played with two players. But the drunk men couldn't care less.

Standing outside the door, Sarah laughs as she hears Chuck and Morgan's banter from inside.

"Morgan! You've made my hands sticky now and Sarah's almost here!"

"It's not my fault that you stuck your fingers where they didn't belong."

"I don't think this game is working out."

"And the doorbell rang five minutes ago, dude."

"Shit, Morgan! Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were lying on the floor; I didn't want to interrupt you."

Sarah bursts out laughing and that's how Chuck finds her when he swings the door open.

"Your hands all clean now?" Sarah asks, still giggling.

"Hello to you, too", Chuck replies, holding the door open as Sarah walks in. She surveys the scene before her- there's a pile of quarters on the coffee table, as well as two cups full of beer and a spill on the rug.

"You guys having fun?" Sarah asks.

"Much more now that you're here", Morgan says. "You can play with us!" He gets up off of the floor and stumbles into the kitchen, grabbing a couple more red Solo cups and then plopping himself on the couch.

Sarah is still standing awkwardly next to Chuck and she doesn't know quite what to do in this situation. "I've never played a drinking game before."

"Are you serious?" Morgan asks. "Chuck, is this girl serious? Did you go to college?"

"Uh, yeah. Harvard."

"Well, that explains that", Morgan remarks. He stands up and hands Sarah a cup full of beer. "Drink this first, then we can teach you."

Sarah grabs the cup from Morgan and still needing more liquid courage, chugs the putrid-tasting drink and hands the cup to Chuck. "Okay, I'm ready."

Chuck and Morgan stare blankly at this very un-Sarah-like Sarah for a few beats before she snaps her fingers to snap them out of it.

"So, what are we playing?" she asks.

"Beer pong? Flip cup? Quarters?" Morgan lists off.

Chuck continues, "Kings? Never Have I Ever?"

"That's a lot of choices", Sarah says. "Tell me about this Quarters you spoke so highly of."

"So, you take this quarter here", Morgan begins as he grabs a quarter off of the pile. "And you bounce it off the table to try to get it into the person next to you's cup. If it lands in their cup, they have to drink."

Sarah grimaces as she watches Morgan attempt this trick, watching the quarter bounce off the table and land…across the room.

"That wasn't supposed to happen", Chuck says. "Here, watch me." Chuck's attempt is better. The quarter bounces off of the coffee table and lands…on Morgan.

"How did you guys manage to get so drunk?" Sarah asks.

"We changed the game a bit. Whenever the quarter landed somewhere other than the intended cup, we drank."

"Aha", Sarah remarks. "Let's try a different game, then."

"Never Have I Ever!" Morgan yells enthusiastically. "That way, we can learn more about you, angel."

"Morgan, I'm not sure that's a good idea", Chuck says as he looks at Sarah sympathetically. He knows that for one, she can't divulge anything about herself because of her job. And he knows that even if the CIA wasn't hanging over her head all the time, she's not one to talk much about herself anyway. Or at all.

"It's okay, Chuck", Sarah says. "Do you have any vodka?"

"We have vodka, whiskey, rum and any kind of mixer you'd like", Morgan says.

"Make me a rum and diet, would you?" the blonde agent asks the bearded man. "Then we can get this show on the road." Even as Sarah hears herself say these things, she still can't believe it. Who the hell has she become?

"Your wish is my command."

-xx-

Never Have I Ever.

If you have, take a sip.

And Sarah has. A lot.

"Never have I ever…gone skinny-dipping", Morgan says.

The game's been under way for fifteen minutes and Chuck has learned that Sarah has gone skydiving naked, kissed a girl (and liked it!) and been to all fifty states.

And gone skinny-dipping.

Fifteen minutes have gone by and Sarah has drunk nearly 2 cups of rum and Coke. Chuck's had one cup and Morgan's still working on his first, annoyed that he's not as drunk as the other two.

"Whoa, Sarah", Morgan says. "You've led quite the interesting life."

"You can say that again", Sarah replies.

"You've led quite the interesting life", Chuck repeats, taking her request literally.

"That was rhetorical, Chuck. Your turn!"

"You know what? Our drunkenness doesn't seem to be matching up. Let's play a new game." Chuck says as he sets his glass down on the coffee table. The three are still sitting awkwardly on the floor, the number of cups has increased and Sarah has stacked quarters in piles of three. Huh, why three?

"But I like this one!" Sarah says. Chuck pauses to look at Sarah and takes in this strange creature. Her pupils are huge and she's been swaying back and forth for the last five minutes. He wonders how often she drinks. He's never imagined that he'd ever see Sarah Walker drunk.

"Never have I ever had sex with a nerd!" Sarah yells.

Chuck's eyes bulge out of his head.

"On that note…" Morgan says as he stands up slowly. "Goodnight."

When he walks out of the living room, Sarah smiles at Chuck and he can't help but reach for his beer and chug the rest of the cup.

"Now we're alone", Sarah says.

"The CIA sure taught you great deduction skills."

"No CIA tonight, Chuck. Please. Just me", Sarah says as she takes another gulp of her drunk, "and you."

Chuck attempts to stand up, grabbing the coffee table for support. "I'm going to need more alcohol", he says. He walks to the kitchen and grabs another beer, stumbling as he walks back into the living room.

Chuck falls back into the couch and seconds later, Sarah joins him there. She's quiet all of the sudden and it seems as if she's studying him.

"I miss when your hair made funny animal shapes", Sarah says as she twirls a not-quite curl.

"Why do you twist your mouth to the side all the time?" Chuck asks, just as interested in studying the blonde in front of him as she is with studying him.

"Will you grow your hair out for me?"

"Only if you tell me why you make weird faces", Chuck counters.

"I do it when I'm nervous", Sarah replies as she, shockingly, twists her mouth.

"You just did it! Why are you nervous?"

Sarah looks down forlornly and then puts the cup she's been cradling onto the coffee table.

"Can we be serious for a second?" Sarah asks.

"You tell me. You're the one swaying back and forth", Chuck says and he sets a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I don't want to go back to DC", Sarah says. Chuck removes his hand from her shoulder and puts it in his own lap.

"Okay…" Chuck says, not quite following Sarah's train of thought. The blonde hoped she wouldn't have to spell it out for him. Chuck is a lot of things but good at taking a hint isn't one of them.

"I want to stay here, Chuck. I want to be with you", Sarah says. She grabs the half-full cup of rum and cola off of the table again and chugs it. Chuck removes it from her grasp and tosses it off to the side of the room.

"Are you being serious right now?" Chuck asks. "Am I drunkenly hallucinating?"

"No", Sarah says as she chuckles. "Unless I am, too."

"So, we're both drunk and this is when you tell me you want to be with me?"

Sarah nods slowly. "Are you mad?", she asks.

"A little. Only because I'm scared neither of us will remember this in the morning."

"I will, Chuck", Sarah reassures him. "You know me, you know I don't talk about my feelings. I thought drinking a little might help me be more honest."

"You've been honest all right. I didn't really need to know that you and Carina hooked up to avoid being tortured by Egyptian terrorists."

Sarah cocks her head to the side. "You mean, you didn't enjoy that story?" She smiles slyly and Chuck smiles back.

"Okay, I did. A little."

"That's what I thought. Now…can we?" Sarah asks vaguely as she inches herself closer to Chuck.

"Can we what?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Chuck…" the blonde exclaims. "Can we be together?"

"Do you mean it? You're not going to change your mind tomorrow?" Chuck asks cautiously, still his hesitant and somewhat dense self.

Instead of responding with words, Sarah grabs Chuck's face and kisses him deeply. Seconds seemingly turn into minutes and as she lets go, she sees that Chuck's eyes are still closed, his lips still slightly puckered.

"Is that an adequate answer?" Sarah asks, biting her lip. She's suddenly becoming more and more lucid, but it's not making her change her mind in the least bit.

"What? Um, yeah. Yeah, it's good", Chuck says, tripping over his words.

"Good", Sarah says. She's more lucid now, but still feeling daring. She moves from her spot next to Chuck on the couch and gets closer and closer to the man. Until she's virtually sitting on top of him.

"Sarah?"

"So…is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"


End file.
